Part of Our Family Now
by r2roswell
Summary: An Esme/Bella fic that takes place after the reception and before Edward and Bella leave for their honeymoon.


_Author's Note: Idea based off one of the replica props during the New Moon promotion unfortunately we never got to see it used in the films._

_Takes place when Bella is inside the house changing out of her wedding dress before she and Edward leave for their honeymoon._

_Short one-shot._

Bella held her breath as Alice helped her out of her wedding gown. As much as she loved it she couldn't help but be relieved that she would soon be in something a little more relaxed and the thought of what was to come only made her heart beat faster.

She could hear Alice chuckle as she made her way to get her new set of clothes, no doubt hearing the strong beating drum inside her chest.

Alice came over with a cream colored dress. Bella looked at it, this being the first time and for once felt relieved. It was something very simple, probably the simplest thing during this whole wedding venture.

"Breathe Bella," said Alice.

Bella smiled, "Right."

As Alice helped Bella into the dress, though if she could Bella would have made the point of dressing herself, Bella did the only thing that Alice had allowed- she gently reached behind her hair for the sapphire comb in her hair. She placed it in the box that was still on the table and then she began removing all the pins that held up her hair finally glad to have it released. She reached down for a brush and slowly began to stroke it, one stroke after the next. It felt nice.

It didn't take much longer and for the first time since earlier at the reception Bella forced herself to look in the mirror. She still felt as attractive as she had when Edward had forced her to look into the glass walls and she felt happy. Her wedding jitters were gone but now in place were the jitters of a virgin about to embark on a journey with her… Bella couldn't bring herself to say the word, not yet. It all still felt very surreal.

There was a knock on the side of the door. Bella turned to see her new mother-in-law standing, her eyes gleaming.

"You set," she asked coming into the room.

Bella smiled. "Yeah I think so," she said directing a gaze to Alice.

"I'm gonna help Jasper pack your bags in the car," she said excusing herself discretely.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk," said Esme.

"Me too but we have forever for that now don't we?"

Esme smiled. "Yes I suppose we do." Esme placed a hand on Bella's cheek. "I am so grateful to you Bella. You have made my son happier than we've ever seen him. He has a light in his eyes that I always knew was there. You're truly the best thing to have happened to Edward."

Bella smiled and touched Esme's hand. She had grown accustomed to the cold. "He's the best thing to happen to me too."

Esme smiled again and the two released their hands.

"Well," said Esme. "I won't keep you much longer but before you leave there is something I wanted to give you."

Bella hesitated even though Esme knew her take on presents. "You've all ready given me so much."

"I know. It's actually a gift from Carlisle and I," she said reaching into her small purse for a velvet box. "It's become a tradition to give each new family member a token of our affection."

Bella opened the box to reveal a silver ring. In the center was an oval marking, the outside with small loops surrounding it with Edward's family crest in the center, the background a burgundy color and the clovers in green.

"It's beautiful, Esme," she said looking up. "Thank you."

Esme smiled. "You're one of my daughters now Bella, you're a part of this family forever."

Bella went in and hugged her mother-in-law. She and Carlisle had always cared for Bella even before plans of a wedding. As much as she loved her own biological parents there was something different in the way the Cullens loved not only their own children but her as well, it was a different kind of warmth, one that Bella felt proud to be a part of.

Esme could hold her new daughter forever like this. Despite some trials early on, so much good had come from having Bella in their lives. She had not only completed Edward's life but the rest of her family's as well. There had always been a missing link, that much was clear given the many times Edward felt like an outsider in a family with three couples but now that had been mended all to a girl who seemed so much greater than she gave herself credit for.

Esme released her daughter. "You should get going, your husband is waiting."

"My husband," Bella repeated.

"How does it sound," Esme asked knowing it was Bella's first time using the word out loud.

"Not as weird as I thought. It actually sounds perfect."

Esme smiled again. There seemed to be no limit to those. "We'll wait for you downstairs. Come down when you're ready."

Bella nodded as she watched her mother-in-law leave the room. This was the first time she had been by herself since going to bed last night. It felt kind of nice but what she really wanted was go down where Edward and the rest of her family and friends were waiting so that the next phase of her life would begin.

She took one look around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything and then closed the door behind her.

**~END~**


End file.
